


Girl with one eye

by vermicious_knid



Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then under the blue dawn by a dead tree, he kisses her on the cheek and says thank you and it’s like water against dry land.</p><p>(Post-movie fic, because I have unfinished business with the most unexpected OTP ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl with one eye

 

Capable feels the tie, that had been thickening to a strong vine between them, break abruptly when she witnesses his passing.

It hurts more than she realizes it can. Before him, she didn’t know this sort of pain was possible.

She did not expect to feel this way for one of them – any of them – ever since being a Wife, a Breeder. For their pleasure, their greed. She knew only anger for the opposite sex.

But he was not like the rest of them. She doubted at first. Kept her sisters from him as much as she could in the warhead vehicle. He’d tried to kill Furiosa just two days prior.

And then under the blue dawn by a dead tree, he kisses her on the cheek and says  _thank you_ and it’s like water against dry land.

But what really changed everything was, when he offered to look at Splendids wounded leg, tend to it, he looked right at her – It was so foreign to them, that she didn’t realize what he was doing. He was waiting for their permission. She remembers how astonished she was at the expression on his face. _I just want to help, I know I know what I am, I know what I did, I understand you now, yes I understand and I respect you – please let me respect you._

She let him.

They drink from his unexpected gratitude and absorb it into their flesh.

They went from trying to strangle him and tie him up in the backseat to using his pale arms as a cushion for when they slept. They accepted him into their group like someone they had known for much longer than just the handful of days. Perhaps it was the fear of the unknown – or perhaps because they were all scared, uncertain.

Nux is dying, he shouldn’t feel hope as they do, but he does.

She can feel it when he squeezes her hand, reassuringly, but quickly so not to make her scared or uncomfortable.

His trust was _addictive_. It was like water, rare and pure and refreshing.

Capable and Nux sat together at night and did not look at the stars. They looked at the lamp of the convoy and thought, holding on to each other.

When they return, her sisters do not speak, but stand close together and mourn when they are alone. They mourn their splendid, and her baby. Things improve in the citadel when Furiosa rises as its new leader, warrior – something Capable sees is not exactly what the war general had in mind, but what can she do, but try to find peace in a place that used to do so much harm to everyone? It’s the only choice – the choice to make it theirs – everyone’s home.

She sees Dag skipping back from the orchards, weaved basket in her hands full of crops to be carried to storage. Her role as overseer of the green places in the citadel has really made her happy – Capable has never seen her this joyful, fulfilled.

Cheedo spends a lot of her time with the war pups – the youngest ones, and alternates between telling them the legend of how she and her sisters defeated a warlord, and telling them about the stars in the sky and what they might mean to us. She tells them stories full of love and hope. She can also be seen often hanging around the mechanics in rough work clothes, being teached by one the older women of furiosas clan about motorcycles.

Toast is more careful, still watchful when she walks in daylight amongst the warriors and the villagers. Furiosa offers to teach her hand-to-hand combat. It gives her a confidence that she has previously lacked.

Capable is…troubled.

She has always been frowning, or so it feels like.

Furiosa treats her as a confidant, a messenger and an advisor. Perhaps it is because how she lingers on the past and can still see it, can still see bright as a day how they have been treated- while her sisters are more occupied by forgetting it. And she does not blame them. She carries their pain for them, the things that they whisper to her in the dead of night, the miscarriages, the forceful couplings that left them hurting and shivering and wanting to be fixed. Perhaps this is why the citizens are wary when they face her and not her sisters. The memories linger on her face. They think she is judging them. They apologize for random events when they see her coming. She gives them more water, and they fall away in the quiet. She wished they wouldn’t.

But Nux keeps her steady. The memory of him and his steady gaze void of greed is what makes her brave, each day. Capable imagines him talking sometimes. And He always ask her questions.

 _Are you happy? How are your sisters? What does apples taste like?_   There are new ones every day. She sits at the piano in their new chambers, plays a little while and lets her hear them. She aims to answer each one.

 _Do you miss me?_   He almost never asks. The answer to that one never changes.


End file.
